Lloyd Raines
|-|Lloyd Raines= Lloyd Raines.png|Version 1 (Anime Creator) Lloyd2.png|Version 2 (Picrew) |-|The Tornado= The Tornado.png|Version 1 (Anime Creator) The tornado2.png|Version 2 (Picrew) Lloyd Raines is the main protagonist of Zacisawesome101's Wattpad story, The Tornado, which can be found here. Lloyd is seen as a hero when he is tasked with defeating the evil Kent Rugg for possession of magical stones that merge with people and give them elemental powers. NOTE: Lloyd is a free-to-use OC, so you don't need permission to use him in a fight. Fanon Death Battle Ideas So Far *'Akihiro Dragoscale vs Lloyd Raines' (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Akihiro Dragoscale (The Dragon King's Son) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Felix Chilling (Monstrous) *Max Irvaron (Mystic) *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) *Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago) Backstory Lloyd was a normal 13-year old until one day, which seemed normal. After spending a day with his friends, Lloyd starts to leave for home with the group. The wind started to pick up, even throwing one of his friends off his feet at one point. As they all begun to run home, Lloyd tripped and scraped his knee. He looked up, and encountered a tornado. He was sucked into the tornado and was thrown about. Trees were struck by lightning in front of him and parts of houses were being ripped apart. Lloyd was eventually struck by lightning and passed out from the pain. He awoke under rubble and was discovered by his friends and was helped out by the town. In a government facility, Jason and Rachel were watching monitors and noticed an energy surge, while discussing elemental stones and Kent Rugg's search for all 7 of them. The next day, he travelled to his friend's house to test out his new powers, discovering that he can fly and phase through objects. He loses control of his powers and crashes through a shed wall. Then, a jet lands on their street, with Rachel exiting. She introduces herself as a woman from the government and asks Lloyd to join her. She explains to him the whole situation: Someone was trying to get the 7 stones, and they needed Lloyd to collect them before they could. They tasked Lloyd with climbing Mount Everest to get the Earth stone, which he did, fighting cold weather, an avalanche and Kent on the way up and down, ending up with a broken arm. Tensions were rising between Lloyd, Rachel and Kent as Jason lost belief in Lloyd. He was nursed back to health. In a fit of rage, Lloyd punched Jason across the room as he insulted him. He got into the jet and was tasked with going to the bottom of the ocean to get the Water stone. Lloyd encountered sharks and Kent there, but eventually left with the Water stone, victorious. Lloyd stashed the Water stone and went to sleep, but Kent arrived on his street the next day. After being forced to exit his house, a battle ensued, and Lloyd's house was destroyed in the process by Kent, resulting in the death of his little sister, fuelling him to complete his goal even more. After learning about Kent wrecking havoc at a large shopping mall, he left the hospital to face off with him. Kent was confident and a last fight broke out, Lloyd slowly starting to beat Kent. The battle continued until Lloyd got so angry he transformed...his skin was grey and his hair was white. In this new form, he finally bested Kent, got the stones and became the hero he was forced to become. Click the link above to read the story if you'd like. Appearance/Personality Lloyd has large, hazel eyes that are incredibly expressive. He is slightly taller than most people at his age, but weighs less. He's almost a lanky teen, but isn't quite tall enough or old enough to qualify. Lloyd has light skin and brownish-blonde hair, which changes to grey and white when he enters his Tornado form, respectively. He has a mole on the left side of his face, right next to his mouth. Lloyd's most distracting feature is the large scar on his right cheek. This scar was a result of the battle with Kent at Mount Everest, he also broke Lloyd's left arm, but that healed up. Lloyd usually wears a black and grey jumper with regular, slightly baggy jeans with regular sneakers. Lloyd is bright and cheerful, but when pushed, becomes extremely violent, angry or sad, even to the point of lashing out at people which, given his powers, could be a bad thing and even seriously maim or injure some people. Lloyd is somewhat cocky and arrogant as well as a smart-mouth. He sometimes says or does the wrong things in battle, which sometimes backfire on him or leave him open for an attack. Despite this, Lloyd is heroic and kind, never backing down from a fight, even if he is afraid or has little to no chance of winning. He's also determined to complete his goals, which can sometimes annoy or even anger other people who want to take their time to analyse or think over a problem. As a result of his mentioned determination, Lloyd is also incredibly impulsive, rarely stopping to consider his actions, such as not coming up with a plan to climb Mount Everest or swim to the bottom of the ocean, which usually ends poorly for him, like being attacked by a shark, or getting trapped in a cave by an avalanche. He always rushes into a fight with little strategy, preferring to go guns blazing to try and take the opponent out quickly. He is not a strategist, but can have moments of strategy, such as using an antenna as a lightning rod to rob Kent of his powers. Personal Stats Name: Lloyd Raines Origin: The Tornado Gender: Male Age: 13-14, depending on the part of the story Classification: Human, superhero, middle school student D.O.B: 14th December, 2005 Height: 5'5''|167 cm Weight: 92 lbs.|42 kg Nationality: Australian (Queensland) Family: Mother (Name unspecified), Father (name unspecified), Duncan (younger brother), Isabelle (younger sister, deceased) Eye colour: Hazel Hair colour: Brown-blonde Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Australia, Rachel and Jason, Raines family FC/OC Stats VS Battles Tier: ''10-B without powers | 9-C | 9-A | 7-A | Ranges from 6-A to 5-C at his peak ''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics|Air Manipulation|Fire Manipulation| Water Manipulation| Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation|Regeneration (Mid-Low with Healfire)| Phasing '(Can transform every part of his body except for his head into air, allowing people and objects to phase through him)| '''Transformation '(Into Tornado form)| '''Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Can somewhat withstand his own fire, survived the heat from the moon exploding and unfiltered sunlight)| Teleportation (As The Tornado, teleported to Kent to continue his beating), Attack Potency: Street Level+' (Punched Jason across a room, cracking the wall behind it.)|'Wall Level' (Can knock a grown man out with a single punch)| Building Level '''(As The Tornado, created a large tornado that started to destroy the shopping center during a battle)|At least '''Continent Level (Was able to match and overpower Kent in a fight, who was said to be able to destroy a continent)| Moon Level '''at his peak (Pulled the moon back together after it was blown apart) | '''Higher as The Tornado (The Tornado form was said to amplify his power, speed and durability while in the form) ''Speed: ''Regular Human | Transonic '(Reacted to and redirected bullets back at Kent)|'Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to cloud-to-ground lightning) | Higher as The Tornado (The Tornado form was said to amplify his power, speed and durability while in the form) ''Lifting Strength: ''Unknown/Incalculable '''''Striking Strength: Street Level+| Wall Level '''| '''Continent Level (Was able to stagger Kent with his blows) | Moon Level at his peak (While in The Tornado form, almost beat Kent to death, who is comparable to Lloyd) | Varies depending on focus | Likely higher with Tornado Form (The Tornado form was said to amplify his power, speed and durability while in the form) Durability'': Human Level''' at base | Wall Level (Was thrown through a wall by Kent) | Building Level (Survived his house collapsing on top of him) | Mountain Level+(Fell down Mount Everest while fighting Kent) | Continent Level (Fought with Kent, who was said to be able to destroy a continent) | Moon Level '''at his peak (Survived the moon exploding while he was on it) | '''Higher as The Tornado (The Tornado form was said to amplify his power, speed and durability while in the form) Stamina: Very High (Climbed up Mont Everest, fought back down Mount Everest, swam to the bottom of the ocean, even after encountering a shark, overexertion can leave him exhausted, but this is rare) Range: Standard Melee Range | Unknown '''(Lloyd has never had the chance to fully test out his range or push it to the maximum) ''Intelligence: Average (Lloyd is in the middle of his formal education and has yet to learn everything he needs in life, he is also impulsive and doesn't come up with a plan, usually figuring it out as he goes along, which has almost resulted in his demise more times than not. Lloyd was quick to learn how to control and use his powers, both Air stone and the new ones he got at the end of his adventure.) Weaknesses: '''Lloyd's main physical weakness is lightning, the energy from a lightning strike causes Lloyd to merge/unmerge with the Elemental stones. If he's struck by lightning and is not holding an Elemental stone, he will lose his powers as he unmerges. Lloyd is cocky, arrogant and impulsive. He never thinks things through or tries to come up with a plan, which means that he isn't the best fighter in the world. His young age means he is more immature than most superheroes and can laugh at the stupidest things. His lack of experience with his powers means that he has yet to realise the full extent of his powers. He also suffered from an extremely short bout of agoraphobia (the fear of going outside) after Kent broke his arm. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Air Stone: Can manipulate air around him, meaning he can control objects by pushing them around with the wind, not the most combat applicable, but definitely a useful power if he's stuck in a jam. * Fire Stone: '''With this stone, he can manipulate fire and heat as he likes, shooting fireballs, a gust of flames, sparks, you name it. It's Lloyd's most dangerous stone in his possession as it can do a lot of damage if used right. * '''Earth Stone: With this stone, he can manipulate rocks and minerals for attacks. He can use stones as throwing weapons, create a shield made of rocks and can even pull together big things like the moon. * Water Stone: The Water stone is the least combat applicable stone in Lloyd's possession, but against fire-y attacks, it definitely helps, and it can help Lloyd by making the opponent slip. * Healfire Stone: '''The most unique and...unorthodox stone in the bunch, Lloyd can use pink flames to heal any scrapes or injuries he might sustain in battle. A useful stone, as it can mend broken bones. It can do just about anything except amputation and organ destruction/harm. * '''Grass Stone: '''The Grass Stone allows Lloyd to create and manipulate plant life, growing plants or even creating vines (thorny or not) to ensnare and trap opponents. Has been used to immobilize Lloyd multiple times '''Keys: With the Air stone | With the 6 stones Alternate Forms The Tornado While facing off against Kent in his final battle, Lloyd got so angry that his air power essentially exploded out of him, turning his skin grey and hair white. This Lloyd is much more serious and violent than normal, which makes sense, given that he turned after Kent insulted his deceased sister (that Kent murdered). When Lloyd transforms, he loses a sense of control, and his air powers manifest as a large tornado that both immobilises his opponents and powers Lloyd. With this power, Lloyd becomes stronger, faster, tougher and gains the ability to teleport. He was even able to almost beat Kent to death just with his fists alone, only stopping when he knocked Kent out cold and looked at the damage he caused. This power is unpredictable, as it is fuelled by Lloyd's anger. When Lloyd stops being angry, the tornado dissipates and Lloyd turns to normal, usually exhausting him. Although, with all this great power, there must be a downfall, and the catch is that Lloyd, when turning back to normal, will feel every single bit of pain and suffering he caused for others. He doesn't suffer any physical injuries, and he doesn't die if he kills his opponent in this form, but he will feel every bit of pain, no matter how miniscule it is, just like his opponent. If the opponent is still standing when Lloyd exits this form, it gives them the perfect opportunity to strike him down, as he is distracted by the pain he feels, his opponent must act quick, though, the pain only lasts for about a minute and a half after leaving. Lloyd doesn't feel sore afterwards, but he is tired and traumatised after this experience, meaning he will become weaker. Lloyd cannot use any other stone while in this form, however. Mary Sue Litmus Test Score Category:Original Characters Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:Zacisawesome101's OCs Category:Air Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Water Manipulator Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with a rival